Warm nights, Warmer days
by pilotkitty124
Summary: A quick one-shot. PWP. New!DanteXNero. Yaoi, smut. sorry if its bad i wrote it at midnight.


This is just a one-shot ive been meaning to finish since ages ago. sorry if its bad i wrote most of this at midnight.

Pairing: New!DanteXNero

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) and smut. PWP.

* * *

Dante looked at the boy in his arms sleeping peacefully. He reached a hand to stroke softly through the mans soft white locks. "I've missed you." He said as he gently nuzzled his face into the white tresses. The younger man stirred from his sleep and smiled against the skin of the neck in front of him. Nero had been gone on an extended mission and he had missed Dante as much as Dante missed him- they were mates after all. Nero moved his head from under Dante's and kissed him softly. Dante responded kissing back, not wanting the man to float away back to sleep. They separated and Nero nuzzled his face back into his boyfriends neck and quickly fell back to sleep.

In the morning Nero woke, to his disappointment, without Dante lying next to him. Although he could smell freshly cooked breakfast coming from downstairs. He slid out from under his covers and headed down to the kitchen, where he could see Dante cooking bacon and eggs. "So you're finally up." Dante said as a smirk graced his features. Nero stood behind him, his arms wrapping around Dante's waist and his head on Dante's shoulder. Dante turned away from the cooking for a moment and looked at Nero. He hugged him back, his hands making small circles on the younger mans back. "I missed you. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I promise next time I will try to be quicker." Nero said, slightly upset that he was away from his boyfriend for almost two weeks, hunting demons with a less than average pay coming from all his hard efforts. "Heh, it's ok. You're here now and that's all that matters." Dante pulled Nero up into a small kiss, then turned back to finish cooking breakfast. Nero set the table, and Dante dished up and they ate quietly at the kitchen table.

After breakfast Dante had an idea. He crept up behind Nero, who was sitting on the old and lumpy couch watching tv, and wrapped his arms around nero's shoulders. "Wanna come for a shower with me?" Dante whispered huskily in nero's ear. Nero couldn't contain the small shiver that escaped. He affirmed with a nod and followed Dante to the bathroom.

When inside Dante locked the door and moved to Nero, kissing him deeply and his hands rubbing the sides of the smaller mans frame. Nero was quick to wrap his arms around Dante's neck, with his devil bringer glowing. Dante moved his hands so he could pull Nero's shirt up and over his head. They broke apart to quickly both get undressed and hopped into the small cubicle, just big enough to fit the two of them comfortably. Dante reached behind him and turned the water on. He hissed as the cold spray hit his back. Nero giggled earning a nip to the neck at which he groaned quietly.

As the water heated up, Dante pulled out his shampoo and rubbed all through Nero's hair, washing it for him. Nero did the same, and not long after did he pull Dante into a long passionate kiss. Dante pushed Nero against the tiled wall of the shower and pulled away from the kiss to start nipping down Nero's neck. Nero moaned as Dante's hand wrapped around his growing erection and stroked it slowly. "Danteeee." Nero moaned, dragging Dante's name out to emphasise the need for more.. Removing his hand, Dante started grinding against Nero, making the other buck back against him. They continued this for a bit, before Dante decided he didn't want to go any further in the shower, so instead he made sure that there was no more soap on the both of them and turned off the water. "Wait, what are you doing?" Nero asked, frowning slightly, wanting more contact from Dante. "Well, wouldn't it be better if we continued this in our bedroom?" Dante said, not wanting to disappoint the man in front of him. Nero nodded and dried himself off the best he could, Dante doing the same before Dante picked up Nero and started carrying him to their bedroom. "H-hey I can walk you know!" Nero said blushing. He didn't like being carried like this, it seemed too girly, but Dante just chuckled and laid him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and they continued from where they left off.

Dante started laying a trail of kisses down nero's abdomen, heading lower slowly. Nero threaded his fingers through dante's short, brown and scruffy hair. "Dante... please!" Nero said as Dante started kissing his inner thigh to tease the man beneath him.

Nero almost screamed as Dante swallowed his entire length in a quick swoop and started bobbing his head at a fast pace. Nero couldn't hold back any of his moans as Dante's tongue wrapped around the head as he quickened his pace. Nero could feel himself getting closer to tipping over the edge, and Dante could tell too. Dante stopped, much to Nero's disappointment, but distracted him with a kiss as he searched through the bedside table for the bottle of lube that was forever hiding.

Once Dante found it, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers, spreading the substance around thoroughly before prodding Nero's entrance. Nero whimpered as Dante pushed in the first finger slowly. "F-fuck that's cold." The younger moaned as Dante wiggled his finger around before adding the second and the third finger. Nero bucked his hips as Dante rubbed his fingers against Nero's prostate persistently, making Nero writhe and moan at the mercy of Dante's fingertips. "Dante please i need you, not your fingers just all of you... In me... now!" Nero moaned. Dante smiled at the way he could get Nero to submit easily, but he granted Nero's wish. Dante slicked his erection with the lube and lined himself up. Dante put his forehead against Nero's, and they stared into each others eyes. Nero wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, and his legs around Dante's waist, bucking his hips to try and get Dante to push into him.

Dante pushed in slowly, making Nero pant in anticipation. Dante started thrusting slowly, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Nero for a long while. Nero buried his face into Dante's neck, as he felt like he wanted to be even closer to the other. Nero moved his bringer from around Dante's neck to trace Dante's scar on his back, making it glow.

Although Nero was enjoying how good he was feeling going this slow, he wanted more. "Dante, harder. And faster. Fuck I just want more of you!" And Dante bid Nero's request, moving faster with each thrust as Nero writhed and arched his back. Dante gripped Nero's hips tight and started pounding into Nero harder, hitting his prostate repeatedly and bringing Nero to highs he's never felt often. Nero's voice grew hoarse as his screaming and moaning continued. Dante always loved how vocal Nero was, it always made him feel hotter and encouraged him to go harder and faster.

Although they wanted this to last forever, Nero just couldn't hold on any longer. "Fuck Dante!" He moaned the loudest, as he arched his back as he came hard across both of their bodies. Dante came not too soon after, as Nero's muscles milked him dry of his release as he rode out his orgasm. They both laid there for a while, basking in the afterglow before Dante reluctantly pulled out of Nero gingerly. Nero whimpered at the loss, but smiled as Dante moved to cover them up with the blankets, then pulling Nero into his chest, his arms wrapping around Nero's waist and cuddling him tight. Dante whispered into Nero's ear "I love you so much, you're amazing." Nero smiled as he replied with, "I love you too. I'm never leaving you. Ever." Dante kissed Nero's head as they lied in bed together, both eventually falling asleep although it still being day.


End file.
